A progressive-scan active matrix display panel may be written line-by-line to operate in a scrolling mode with continuous viewing. The brightness and color saturation are reduced in sequential systems, which illuminate a large portion or the entire active matrix display panel with a rapid succession of different colors, because of the blanking times used to write images onto the active matrix display panel. The blanking time may be increased by many factors. For example, the time required to write the entire display, the settling time or switching time of the display, the transition time between colors for the light source, and other factors. Accordingly, an active matrix display panel and driving methods are needed that improve one or more of color saturation, brightness, and blanking time.